


Creepy

by Solziv



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bird crap, Birds, Boys Being Boys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chores, Cleaning, Creepy, Don't play in the house, Fear, Fereldan, Ferelden, Gen, Golems, Honnleath, Pigeons, Swords, Templars, Templars (Dragon Age), it moved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Origins. The inert golem in Honnleath frightens a local golden-haired boy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> After learning in _Inquisition_ that Cullen was originally from Honnleath, this story popped into my mind.

The golden-haired boy had absolutely no desire to clean the thing. It was covered in bird faeces, merely standing there, utterly motionless. The task, however, was his punishment for picking up his father’s sword and pretending to be a templar. Such exuberance resulted in the smashing of crockery – why he thought swinging a heavy blade in the kitchen was a good idea remained beyond even the Maker’s infinite knowledge.

After receiving complaints from his father, mother _and_ elder sister (mostly the latter), the boy had been handed a sponge and bucket of soapy water, then sent off to clean the golem in the village square. It hardly sounded appealing in the first place, but standing before said stone artefact brought slight horror to his countenance.

Mustering up some much-needed courage, he cautiously stepped closer, and set the bucket down onto the grass, then bent down and dipped the sponge into the water.

He was prepared to begin the chore, when something shifted in the corner of his vision. He straightened up and froze, staring with wide, brown eyes at the inert automaton. The sponge dropped from his hand.

The boy _swore_ he saw it move. Ever. So. Slightly. His gaze did not tear from it for a good five minutes, eyes watering from a lack of blinking. Yet the golem did not appear to budge an inch.

 _Did I…imagine that?_ he wondered.

Shaking his head to return some semblance of logical thinking and reassure himself there was nothing to be afraid of, he recovered the sponge, dipped it into the bucket, and approached the statue.

After that day, Cullen never picked up his father’s sword again.


End file.
